Young Justice Invasion: a one-shot collection
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: A collection of your favorite YJ couple one-shots! I take requests in a review or PM :D (romance or friendship, please specify) Chapter 2: BirdFlash
1. Fast Enough: BluePulse

**A fluff-filled BluePulse/Speedbuggy one shot about Bart drawing Jaime . it switches between their POV's so yeah xD enjoy! Sorry if Bart is a bit OOC, I made him a bit shy…**

_(Bart's POV)_

I love just watching Jaime. He's just amazing and I can barely resist the urge to run my hands through his soft hair. So, instead, I draw him.

When he's talking, his dark eyes grow wide and sparkle as he talks rapidly, and he makes a bunch of confusing hand gestures and switches to Spanish and its so _adorable_ because no one understands him.

Or when he's in the middle of a battle and he'll do anything to protect his teammates, his friends, even risk himself getting hurt in order to save us, this determined expression slides over his face and its so _perfect_ how he's always there for me—us, the team I mean.

Or when he's studying for a test and he scrunches up his nose cutely and makes a frustrated face when he doesn't understand something, and pleads at me with those huge eyes to hack the answer key on the computer and:

_Did I mention he does his homework shirtless?_

His coffee-colored skin glows with health and his sexy abs are so toned and his muscles ripple under his skin and I always stare at him, trying to memorize every little detail of his amazing body for me to draw later.

And when he's talking to me, he has this special smile; it's so warm and even if I'm in a mood I have to smile, it's contagious, and his eyes are filled with such joy and I—

I think I'm getting carried away. But I think you get the point. I'm in love with Jaime Reyes, my best friend. Yeah, I am gay. No, he is not. But I can cope…

Mostly…

**~x~**

The team was sitting in the Warehouse, eating breakfast. By the team, I mean Jaime and I, because: Nightwing was with Superboy, doing a briefing on a mission, M'gann, Cassie, and Bab had slept in, Garfield had finished eating already, Mal and Karen went out for breakfast, and Roy never showed up. So it was just me…and Jaime. Crap.

"Hey Bart," Jaime flashed me that dazzling smile of his; dark eyes lit up as they focused on me.

I nodded back with a small smile, taking another bite of my apple; I had been staring at him when he slept—no I was not a stalker, I just…snuck into his room at night with my sketchbook and….forget it—felt a bit guilty so I didn't say anything.

"You still up for tonight?"

I cursed mentally. I had totally forgot Jaime had promised to teach me how to skateboard tonight.

"I…don't think so—" I faked a cough, "—I don't feel too great."

"You look tired. Need more sleep, huh, hermano?" he grinned, a rather amused look on his face, and my face flushed.

_Did he know about last night? No, he couldn't have, I was too fast for him._

"Er, ya! But um, I don't think I can make it tonight because ya know the cold might cause me to uh catch a cold!" I rambled with a huge grin.

Jaime rolled his eyes at my usual hyper behavior as he dipped his waffle into the syrup and carefully took a bit.

"Alright, well tell me if you're feeling better." He gave me a slight smile before standing up and throwing his trash away.

"Jaime, Bart, I need you guys to stay on patrol tonight."

We both looked up at Nightwing—I always called him that, not wanting to say 'Dick' all the time—and nodded. The former Robin looked exhausted; his hair was messed up and his posture was all bent. I gave him a curious look, but he waved me off.

"Have you seen Miss M? I need to ask her something…" and with that he left, leaving silence behind.

"I better go, Gar is waiting for me to train but I gotta tell him I can't cause ya know, I'm sick! I'll still be ok for patrol though!"

When I said the animal shifter's name, something bitter flashed in Jaime's eyes, but it passed and he nodded with a small smile.

I zoomed out of there, thinking about how his eyes were a bit sad and if maybe I could catch that same light…? As soon as I got to my room I locked the door and grabbed my sketchbook, flopping onto the bed. Flipping through it, my mouth curved into a smile as I stared at my many drawings—mostly of Jaime. One was of me though, terribly drawn. My face was misshapen and my limbs didn't quite match up. But Jaime…was perfect in every single one.

A light blush crept up my cheeks as I thought about him. Picking up a pencil and tucking the book under one arm, I raced to Garfield's room, barging in without knocking.

"Hey, Gar? I won't be able to train today, I'm not feeling so well," I told him, sniffling a bit.

He bought the act, and I flashed an apologetic smile his way before running out again, my hair in my eyes, and finding Jaime.

Luckily, he was training alone in the huge room. His armor fit his body quite nicely, and I couldn't help but stare, hidden behind a box, as I began to draw him.

_(Jaime's POV)_

Bart had been acting a bit strange but, maybe that was just me being paranoid. I couldn't help but smile every time I saw him, his adorable smile lighting up his face—

Did I just say adorable?!

Alright, let's face it…I've kinda had a crush on Bart ever since he came back from the future. Sadly, he doesn't have those feelings or my life would be a lot less complicated. And I didn't want to tell him, in case I lost one of my only friends on the team. Sure, Conner sometimes asked me to help him out and Garfield was nice enough, but Bart was the only person who really connected to me. Who understood how it felt to be alone, without any help.

Anyways, my personal and deep feelings aside, the young speedster had said he was sick, and in truth, he did look pretty tired, so I let him take a rain check on our sorta date, even thought I was secretly hurt inside.

I decided to let my stress out by training in the giant space the Warehouse has. After a bit, I felt someone watching me, and I quickly turned, but there was no one. Brushing off an uneasy feeling, I continued to blast targets until I felt too hot. My armor peeled back from my face and I wiped sweat off my forehead. There it was—that feeling again.

I pretended to be examining my arm, then I snapped around to catch a blur of ginger

whip behind one of the big boxes near the edge of the stadium. Narrowing my eyes, I walked over there, looking behind it, and saw a very nervous Bart.

"Uhm, this isn't what it looks like I swear I wasn't watching you—stalking you—creeping after you—I s-swear Jaime!" his green eyes were huge in fear; he was holding something tightly to his chest, and I held out my hand, my face stern.

Shaking his head, Bart pressed up against the box, a terrified look on his face. Confused, I deactivated my armor and kneeled down.

"What's—"

Quick as lighting, he darted out, delivering a hard blow to my chest and knocking me over before speeding out of the way. I gasped in pain, a searing pain crawling into my throat as I threw up on the side.

I looked up, wiping my mouth shakily to meet Bart's tear-filled, bright green eyes before he was gone. Puzzled beyond imagine, I slowly got up and left the room, clutching my chest. What had happened to Bart? What was he holding? Why was he spying on me? And most importantly, why did he look so…afraid?

_(Bart's POV)_

Oh crap oh crap oh _crap._

_He had caught me, actually caught me and I had hit him._

He _hated_ me, I knew it.

Pushed up against the box, as I looked at him in pure terror, his dark eyes reflected confusion and sadness as he held out a hand—for my sketchbook, I assumed. But there was no bloody way I was going to give it to him, of all people. He clearly didn't feel the same way about me, and it would ruin our friendship if he found out about my crush on him.

In a moment of panic I hit him—_actually hit him_—and ran out. Before, I turned and looked into his pain-filled eyes and felt my own fill with tears as I zoomed out to my own room. Collapsing on the bed, I let the tears fall as I curled up on the bed, hugging my pillow tightly and wondering if it was a bad idea that I came back to the past. I threw my sketchbook to the floor and closed my eyes, wishing this entire day hadn't happened.

I had just hit Jaime, the one person who accepts the fact that I'm not perfect and I don't really understands the customs/cultures of this century, and helps me.

_Please don't be mad, Jaime…I…love you…_

That was the last thought that ran through my mind before sleep overtook me.

Thankfully, I didn't have a nightmare. Or a dream. Or at least I don't think so…all I remember was a hand reaching out to me and I tried to grab it but I kept sinking, sinking, and I heard a soft voice call out…

"Bart?"

"Wake up, ese!"

"Bart, hermano…"

_Jaime!_

My eyes flew open as I sucked in a breath of air. I realized I was lying tangled in the sheets, in Jaime's arms.

Well, that escalated quickly.

_(Jaime's POV)_

I realized I needed to talk this out with Bart, so I headed over to his room, grimacing at the slight pain in my chest. His door was partly open, so I carefully opened it and stepped inside. Bart was curled up on top of the sheets, tightly squeezing a pillow. My heart dropped when I saw his tear-stained face pulled into an expression of agony. He looked so fragile, so tiny that I wanted to pull him into my lap and hug him. Instead, as I took at step forward, I almost tripped over something. Frowning, I picked up a book with a smooth leather cover and flipped it open.

Inside, was a sketch of me studying. Bart had captured every perfect detail from my frustrated expression to my stomach muscles. My mouth dropped as I realized every single sketch, besides one of himself, was of me. I didn't even know he was there at one mission, and yet it was me, snatching that girl out of the air before she fell; or when I was studying at my house. He said he was busy that day…

Had he been spying on me for all this time? My face reddened; maybe he did feel the same way about me…?

I bit my lip just as Bart let out a low whimper, his face contorting into an expression of sadness. I couldn't help it; I sat on the edge of the bed and scooped him up, blankets and all. He thrashed around a bit, and I said, "Bart."

He didn't wake up, just frowned in his sleep.

"Wake up, ese!"

Still no reaction.

"Bart, hermano…"

His eyes shot open as he gasped for breath.

I gave him a shy smile, wrapping my arms loosely around him.

"Jaime…y-you, I didn't mean to h-hit you…please…not mad?" his green eyes darted around the room as he stammered out fragments of sentences.

They trailed down to look at himself, sitting in my lap, before glancing at me with a look of disbelief. He blushed hard, dropping his head so his messy hair hid his face I swallowed nervously—this was my only chance to tell him my feelings. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut in.

"Jaime I need to tell you something and its kinda important!" he breathed, moving closer to me, and my heart beat faster.

"Y-yes?" I stammered, my eyes wide.  
"JaimeIreallylikeyoulikelikel ikenotjustfriendslike," he muttered, his face flaming adorably.

I shot him a confused look, and he shifted uncomfortably before looking up at me with a small smile.

"Jaime Reyes….I love you."

My eyes went even bigger and my mouth opened and closed like a fish. The brief spark of joy in his eyes faded as I didn't reply.

"I'm s-s-sorry I said anything," he choked out, tears streaming down his pale face, and I found my voice.

"Bart, _cariño, _I've waited so long to hear that from you." I lifted up his chin, brushing away his tears with my thumb.

"I love you," I leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his soft lips.

His mouth formed an 'o' as his fingers pressed against his lips. His bright eyes looked into my dark ones, and he blushed, shyly burying his face in my chest.

I had to chuckle, before hugging him, messing up his hair. He made a sound that was cute and annoyed at the same time. I reached down, careful not to let him fall, and picked up something from the ground. Tapping his shoulder, he pulled back with a happy grin as I tossed the thing into his lap. Curiously he looked down at it. His eyes grew wide and began to shine.

_(Bart's POV)_

He loves me…he loves me…

I repeated the scene in my head as I breathed in Jaime's shirt, inhaling his familiar scent—his mom' cooking spices—and thought I would explode from pure happiness. I couldn't help a large grin spread across my face, and I looked up when Jaime poked my shoulder. He smiled warmly at me before putting something in my lap.

I looked down to see the drawing of me completed in Jaime's smooth, precise stokes. A smile was on my face—and as I looked closer—I was wearing a jacket just like his. My smile grew wider as I looked up into his shining dark ones. I grasped the sketchbook tight to my chest before leaning up and kissing Jaime's cheek. A sweet smile spread across his face as he leaned in and nuzzled my neck.

"Jaime?"

"Yes, _cariño_?"

"You suck at drawing."

He dropped me to the ground, and I yelled as he stifled a laugh. Jumping up, I gave him an evil look before jumping onto him in the blink of an eye. Pinning him beneath me, I had to smirk at his shocked expression.

"Not fast enough, eh _hermano_?"

He flipped me over suddenly, so I was under him. He grinned in triumph, his face close to mine.

"I'll always be fast enough for you."

**Um so yeah…that's it xP I'm writing a Wally/Dick one too, and a Spitfire one shot :D **

**Review?**

**~samxbluepulser**


	2. Best Friends?

**BirdFlash one shot: When Wally forgets Rob's birthday, the masked hero is hurt beyond reason, and Wally must find some way to make it up to him. Takes place BEFORE Invasion. Before my bby Wall-man died :'(**

(Rob's POV)

"I cannot freaking believe you West!"  
"I'm sorry, Dick, just calm down!"

"I will not calm down! Don't tell me what to do, especially tonight!"

"I…didn't mean to, I swear."

"Well, the deed is done, KF! You ditched me for—" my voice broke, "—her."

"Dickie, I—"

"Don't call me that! And get out of my sight!"  
"Please, you're my best friend—"

"No. She is, West. Now leave me alone."  
"But—"

"GET OUT."

"….happy birthday anyway, Rob…" the other boy said softly, and walked out.

The door slammed shut, and I slid down the wall, blue eyes shining with tears, trying to stop the choked sobs escaping me.

**~3 days later~**

Wally rubbed his eyes tiredly, flashing a weary smile at Artemis as she stepped away from him.

"You need to talk to him…" she said, shaking her head at him.

"He won't pick up my calls or answer my texts, and Conner says to leave him alone," the speedster mumbled sadly, looking down and kicking at a loose stone.

A cool breeze past them, blowing into the abandoned street they were standing in. Artemis turned and looked at the building behind her, then back to Wally with a frown. Understanding, he wheeled around, calling over his shoulder, "I'll call you later babe!"  
"Call him!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Wally dialed a number and waited as it rang once twice, twice, thrice—someone picked up!

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly; I was trying to balance on a thin pole for training.

"R-Rob?" I heard a very familiar. voice I hadn't heard in days—Wally.

My vision blurred and I swallowed hard as his voice rang in my ears. He—my best friend, my secret crush—had forgotten my birthday because he was out with a girl. My heart had broken that night, and it had taken two days for me to get out of bed and resume living.

"I don't want to talk to you, West. Not now or—" my voice stopped and I swallowed a few sobs. He really was hurting me.

"I'm sorry! Please, you're my best friend Rob!" he said, his voice sad.

"Why did you forget me?" I whispered, jumping off the pole and landing with a soft thud.

"I—I—it was stupid of me!" he protested weakly, and I felt myself wavering; should I forgive him or not?

But all the hurt and pain from the nights I spent alone, with only a few hours of Conner comforting me came rushing back into my head. He had made me suffer so much, literally _crushed_ me, and left me to _cry_ into a pillow on my _birthday_.

"You still there Rob?" he asked hesitantly, and I could feel hot tears stream down my face.

"You left me alone to cry myself to sleep on my birthday! Some friend you are, Wallace Rudolph West!" I spat into the phone, my fists clenched in anger.

"You—_cried_?!" I heard his astonished voice at the other end of the line, but that was all because I threw my phone onto the floor in pure anger. As it shattered, I slumped to the floor, putting my head between my knees and trying not to think too hard: especially about him. He was always teasing me, always laughing at me; I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me actually cry. I took off my shades and rubbed my eyes; they were probably red from all the crying I had done. What kind of team leader was I?

"Dick, you need to get up."

I looked up quickly and saw Conner standing there, his eyes like steel and his arms folded across his chest. I snatched up my glasses and hastily shoved them onto my face. I dragged my sleeve across my face and stood up, refusing to look him in the eye.

"You don't have to be ashamed, just stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell Wally your true feelings already." He stated slowly, carefully pronouncing each word.

"My—my _what_?" I spluttered, jumping to my feet, and trying to glare at the super teen.

"You heard," Conner flashed me a smug smirk and walked away.

Silently fuming, I let out a long sigh and turned towards the bench. I picked up my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and exited the room, heading for my room. When I got there, I changed out of my costume, pulling on jeans and a button-down navy shirt. Slipping on some Vans, I headed out the door and took the Zeta tubes out. Deciding to walk around a bit and clear my head, I headed in the direction of the park.

(Wally's POV)

I bit back a swear as I hung up the phone; neither Artemis nor M'gann had seen Rob, and Conner wouldn't pick up his phone. I had made a mistake, forgetting Rob's birthday, and I was afraid he would never forgive me. If he was never going to talk to me again, I think I would explode; he was my best friend, and more to me anyway, and my lifeline to everything. I had to see him, even if he hated me. I put on a jacket and raced out the door in the direction of the park.

Slowing down when I got near the pond, the wind ruffled my hair and I shivered slightly. I walked around, tossing in a few stones, and groaned when it began to rain. I pulled up my hood, and was starting to walk home when I saw a small figure dressed in black curled up on a bench. Zooming over, and almost skidding on the slippery ground, I carefully approached my ebony friend, half-conscious on the stone bench.

"Rob?" I shook him a little, shielding him from the rain by leaning over him, and he stirred slightly.

I turned him over, and bit my lip when I saw his tear-streaked face and sad expression. Making a split second decision, I wrapped my jacket around him, and scooped him up. His face relaxed, and he snuggled into my chest even more. I ran to my apartment, hoping Rob wouldn't wake up. As soon as I locked the door shut, I placed him on the couch. Making some hot soup, I looked away from the bowl and saw he was awake, looking anywhere but me. I bit my lip again and averted my eyes, concentrating on making his dinner. When I was done I poured the soup into a bowl, added a piece of bread, and hesitantly put it in front of him on the coffee table. He still didn't look at me, wrapping my coat closer to him and sniffling. He had lost his shades on the way, so I could see his watery blue eyes.

"Rob…" I said in a small voice. He raised his head for a second, and could see tears starting to build.

"What?" he snapped, his voice hoarse and strained.

"I'm sorry…please…" I whispered, my vision suddenly blurry, and I dropped my head, hot tears dripping down my face.

"Oh god, Wally!" I heard him cry out, and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt him get up from the couch; great, he was leaving.

But instead I felt a pair of arms around my neck and a weight on top of mine. I opened my eyes to see Rob thrown across me, his head lying in the crook of my neck, his tears cold against my exposed skin. I hugged him tighter, wishing this moment would never end, and he sighed, pulling back a little with wide eyes.

"Look…KF…Conner told me, when I talked to him a few hours ago—"  
"So you would talk to him, but not me?" my aching hurt must have shown in my face, because he touched my cheek gently, and continued.

"I talked to him about y-you, and he said not to lie…so, Wally…"

He leaned in, and pecked my lips before darting away, covering his face and trembling. I froze, shocked beyond belief; is that what Conner had said not to lie about? Did he tell Rob to spill his feelings…if so, did he like me? I wiped the tears from my face and reached out to his shaking form.

"Rob…shhh," I whispered, wrapping my arms around the ebony.

His shocking blue eyes met mine, and I could sense he felt ashamed and embarrassed. He shook his head wildly, yanking away from me; I frowned and let him, very confused now.

"Wally, I didn't—sorry—don't be mad—" he stammered, twiddling with his fingers and not looking at me. I made him look at me straight in the eye.

"I'm the one who forgot your birthday like a horrible best friend, made you cry on your night, and barely made any effort to get you back…so, please Rob, I'm sorry."

(Rob's POV)

I was freezing cold, miserable because I had probably just lost my best friend, and tired. So tired. But when Wally made that mini speech, I felt my heart begin to race.

"I like you," I mumbled, hiding my face, which was tinted light pink.

I couldn't look at him, he would just laugh at me or be disgusted; my own best friend…why did this have to happen? I felt him pull my face towards his, and when I finally had the courage to look up, his green eyes were sparkling, his smile warm.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear those words?" he breathed, moving closer, and suddenly the gap between us was closed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and his hand was tangled in my hair, and the kiss was amazing—all I saw were fireworks, dancing with brilliant colors in my vision. We both pulled away, his face an adorable red, my hair messed up. He pressed his forehead against mine, and I sighed dreamily. A small smile spread across his face, and I gave him a puzzled look.

"You're just too cute," he whispered, kissing my nose, and I blushed hard.

"Awwww," he chuckled as I hid my face in his shoulders, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Shut up," I muttered.

The redhead started to get up, but I made a sound in the back of my throat and he relaxed again. Pulling away, I looked up into his emerald eyes; his freckles were so cute.

"T-thanks," he blushed, looking away.

Crap. Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah, you did Rob."

"Well, it's true," I smirked as I looked at his flushed face; he grinned a little, his eyes never leaving my face.

**So, yeah! That's the end! Review what pairing you want next xD**


End file.
